Thanks for the Help, Not!
by animatedrose
Summary: Based off a strange battle in my Emerald game. Oh, the joys of Helping Hand. You're supposed to help your teammate, yet you just stand there helplessly as you watch them be beaten and you being next. A pair of Pokemon siblings learn this the hard way.


Hi again

Hi again! This is based off of a battle in my Emerald against a Plusle and Minun. They continued using Helping Hand but lost anyways. How useless is that attack anyways?! Anyways, hope you like it.

Thanks for the Help...Not!

Plusle and Minun prepared to fight against the Marshtomp and Ralts they were currently facing. The Marshtomp looked pretty strong, at least above Level 20, but the Ralts looked weaker than they were. The Electric-types were both Level 15. The Ralts looked around Level 12. The perfect prey for them.

"You ready, Guardian?" Raindrop, the female Marshtomp, asked.

"I was born ready," the male Ralts, Guardian, replied. His Trace ability quickly copied the Plusle's Plus ability.

"Then let's do this!" Minun cried. "Helping Hand!"

_Helping...Hand?_ Raindrop thought.

_They're kidding, right?_ Guardian sighed, readying a Confusion.

"Bro, I was gonna do that!" the Plusle complained, waving her tiny arms.

"Too bad, sis!" Minun groaned. "Look out, it's their turn now! Stay behind me!"

Raindrop quickly used Tackle, getting around Minun to attack Plusle. Before Minun could counterattack, he was hit with Confusion from behind. As Raindrop and Guardian backed off, Minun unleashed Helping Hand again. _I have to protect Plusle or she'll get hurt!_

This time, the Marshtomp tackled Minun while Guardian used Confusion on Plusle. "Aaah! Bro, help me!" Plusle cried.

"Plusle!" Minun quickly jumped to her side. He used Helping Hand a third time, staying in front of his sister. _My Helping Hand isn't doing any good. Now what?_

The Ralts attacked Minun with Confusion, knocking him away from his weaker sister. Quickly saying an apology, Raindrop struck with a final Tackle. Plusle screamed as she hit the ground, falling unconscious. Minun stared in horror as the duo turned on him now. Another Tackle and he'd be down too.

"Sorry, kid," Raindrop apologized. "Don't hold it against us. You win some, you lose some. This is where you lose."

"Good night," Guardian added.

"Wha—?!!" The next thing he knew, darkness covered the tiny Electric-type's vision. He was beaten...

_Later that night..._

Plusle and Minun's trainer let them out of their Poke Balls for the night. He had gone to the Slateport Pokemon Center to heal them and had avoided battling since he lost to that young woman and her Marshtomp. The stars shone in the night sky, making the campsite a bit brighter when combined with the small fire.

Plusle sighed, seated by the fire. She had been crying since she woke up. This was the first time she had ever lost a battle and she was crushed by the defeat. She refused to be comforted by her trainer's words and touches, staying by herself.

Minun sighed and stood up, crawling out of his trainer's lap. This hadn't been his first defeat, so he was used to it. _I've got to make her feel better. She's driving me nuts with her crying,_ he thought, slowly wandering over to her. "Sis? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" she sniffed, rubbing a paw across her eyes to wipe away the tears. "How can you be so...okay...with losing?"

"I'm used to it, sis." Minun replied, sitting beside her. "I've been in more battles than you have, don't forget. Losing is just a part of life. You get used to it after a while."

"I won't!" Plusle wailed.

"Come on, sis! Cheer up!" he encouraged, placing a paw on her shaking shoulder. "Next time, I know we'll win."

"How? What if we lose?"

"I'll make sure we don't. We'll get stronger, okay?" Minun promised. "And next time we find those guys, we'll win for sure!"

"Really?"

"Really," he nodded, blue ears flapping as he nodded. "Feel better now?"

"Uh-huh," Plusle nodded. Then she hugged him. "Thanks, bro! You're the best big brother I could ever ask for!"

Minun simply laughed and hugged her back. Operation Cheer Little Sister Up was a success. _You may have won this time but next time, victory will be ours!_ Minun vowed. _You'll pay for making my sister cry. Just you wait..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
